


Unspoken

by QueenRedhead



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: And a Hug, Canon Compliant, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Just Friends, Past Jane Foster/Thor, Really close friends, Thor and Jane are not getting back together, Thor needed a good cry, kinda angsty, post-IW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 13:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17582099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenRedhead/pseuds/QueenRedhead
Summary: Post-Infinity War.Thor has lost his family, his best friends, his home, and even parts of his identity. So, no, he doesn't really want to talk about it. Jane understands that.





	Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> I just... really want them to be best friends...

Bruce, who met Jane by the door, leads her down a long hallway. He walks too slowly for her tastes, and she would tell him to pick up the pace if he wasn't taking the time to explain everything to her: Odin, Hela, their time on Sakaar, the fall of Asgard.

The bloodbath on the Statesman. The Asgardians still missing in action.

Loki.

By the time he’s made it to the end of the story, to the part where Thor almost stopped Thanos, to the part where he almost ended it all, they’ve made it to the end of the hallway. Bruce stops in front of the last door, almost opens it, seems to change his mind. He backs away and gives Jane a meaningful look. She returns it, then opens the door and steps inside.

Her eyes scan over the room. There are dumbbells and benches and all kinds of equipment that she wouldn’t be able to name. Thor is sitting on a bench directly in front of her, hands empty and clasped in front of him. He stares at them. His eyes are dull. The world around him means nothing compared to what must be going on inside his head.

Jane takes a few steps forward. Her voice catches in her throat, then comes out as a whisper, “Thor?”

His head snaps up. A little bit of life and color returns to his face when he sees her, and he stands up without hesitation.

“Jane,” he says, voice strained. His arms twitch, as if they’re resisting the urge to reach for her and pull her close.

She saves them the trouble by hurrying forward and hugging him tightly around his middle.

He crumbles against her immediately, cradling her head against his chest and burying his face in her hair. His breath comes in stuttering fragments. “I’m- I’m so- Jane, I-”

She shushes him, and he quiets.

“You don’t have to say anything,” she says. “They already briefed me. I don’t need an explanation. I don’t need justifications. It’s okay.”

Unable to form a proper response, he simply nods to show he understands. Then he sobs. It’s a wretched, aching noise. Jane feels it reverberate throughout his entire body and, by association, hers. She braces herself, then holds him as he cries. Wave upon wave of unimaginable agony crashes against them. Each breath, each hiccup, each whimper booms like thunder. Jane isn’t sure where his sadness stops and her own begins. Their pain melds together, culminates into one shared heartbreak.

They stand like this for a long time, connected. When Jane feels the heaving of his chest start to subside, she gently guides him to sit back down on the bench. She settles next to him and holds him a little more, a little less tightly, rubbing his back in slow circles. He leans into her. His breathing is softer now, but still heavy. Weariness radiates off of him. Even after Frigga’s death, she has never seen him so worn out. So  _ tired _ .

It occurs to her that she hasn’t gotten a good look at him. Pushing him back, she looks up into his face. There are tear tracks on his cheeks. She uses the end of her sleeve to wipe them away. One of his eyes is brown now. Something in his complexion makes him look older.

“I like your haircut,” she says. 

It’s only at this point that he smiles. Just barely. Running his fingers over the side, he says, “Thanks. I like your… you.”

They both giggle a little. Thor rests his face against the hand she forgot to take away, and she lets him. They share a look, then Thor closes his eyes and sighs. Jane makes a noise of agreement before closing her eyes as well.

They both know the words lingering in the air between them, unspoken:

_ ‘I missed you.’ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> If you want to watch me cope with stress by cracking jokes (or you want info about requests), you can follow me on Twitter: [Queen_Redhead](https://twitter.com/Queen_Redhead)
> 
> Or, if you have any questions about me or what I do (especially if you want to remain anonymous), here's my Curious Cat: [Queen_Redhead](https://curiouscat.me/Queen_Redhead)


End file.
